Heads and tails
by Painted by letters
Summary: This is the first documented research about unusually colored pokémon, also known as 'shiny pokémon'. Or it would have been... if things hadn't gone wrong from the start." Set in the game regions but doesn't really follow any canon much.


_**A/N:**__ Ok, this is just a little little something to test my writing skills… haven't been writing in a long time now. I might continue the story if I get the urge..._

_Please review? About my English writing__ skills, at least. Much appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I think I own everything in here besides Pidgeotto and the pokéball... Bah, alright, I don't own the concept of Pokémon eighter. Not.  
_

Oo

**- ****Heads and tails -**

¤¤** 1** ¤¤

No. There simply wasn't enough time.

"Gnn... You'll have to come out of there before I kick the door open!" Brilley shouted and knocked forcefully on the door to the men's room.

"Whaat?" came Coren's annoyed voice from the inside. "It's not like you should use this toilet anyway."

"Somebody's been inside the women's room for ages, so I'll simply have to!"

"But go knock on that door instead then! Leave me alone here, I'm actually-"

"I wont knock on a toilet door if I don't know who's inside!"

"Damn, woman..."

The flushing noise was heard, and a second later Corens curly, red head appeared, almost knocking Brilley over as she was leaning on the door.

"You don't even wash your hands?" the girl said loudly, horrified. A couple of heads in the hallway turned their way.

"... Damn women." Coren said and pushed the girl into the men's room, shutting the door firmly behind her. He sighed, and then shot menacing glances at any head that was still turned his way.

Oo

Debble closed her eyes and felt the wind rush through her long, black hair. Gulls cried distantly, and sunbeams fell on the girls face through the patches of blue sky in the layer of clouds above. This could probably be one of her best moments. Ever.

"DEBBLE!"

Oh. Somebody found her. Well, the always did, sooner or later.

"Don't... Don't move! I'm coming up, just sit completely still!"

Debble opened her eyes and peered down on the brown haired boy, who was looking for a way up to her. In vain. Her position on top of the roof of the great ferry was a mystery. There really was no way up. She even began wondering how she got up here by herself in the first place. And why.

"Debble... why?"

Abas looked worried for real, and Debble knew he was always trying to take care of her. And he looked so tiny down there on deck, so she even felt a little worried about _him_.

"Ok, I'll come down, she said."

"You will? How?"

The thin girl stood up and looked for a second like she was going to jump.

"Debble, NO! Holy... Alright, I'll fix this, just... sit down again!"

Debble shrugged and did as she was told. It was getting a bit chilly all of a sudden. But they were, after all, at sea.

Abas looked around, still with a worried look on his face. No one was around. Fine then.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a circular object. A pokéball. A tiny creature was looking up on him through the transparent half of the ball.

"Atto?" Abas was talking to the ball, or to the creature. "Go fetch Debble, ok? Careful. Remember you've got claws sharp as knives."

A picking noise from the ball seemed to tell him his request had been understood. He held up the ball and pressed the large button on the side.

The ball immediately sprung open, and a large bird appeared, seemingly from nowhere. It reached Debble on the roof with just a few flaps with its impressive wings. Debble grabbed its feet, carefully avoiding the long claws, and leaped off the roof.

Abas clenched his fists in nervousity, but he should have trusted Atto's skills. Debble soared down towards him gently, and landed perfectly on her feet, with a soft thud. Atto let go of her, and went back up in the air, taking the first good flight in a long time.

"I'm... not going to question you," Abas assured the odd girl.

"Great," Debble said. "It was nice up there though. I could see land."

"I'm sure you could. But... what if you had fallen?"

"That was a question, now. By the way, I think Pidgeotto's attracting some attention..."

Abas looked up quickly, and saw Atto's unmistakable 'intrigued flying style'. The bird tried to hide from him that it was going further and further away.

"Oh no, not now," Abas sighed. Some people on deck pointed and shouted. Pidgeottos weren't common out on open sea. And this one wasn't common at all.

He grabbed Debble's hand and dashed away.

Oo

"I don't really get why it's so important to hide them on the boat," Coren said, for probably the fifth time since the trip began. "It's not like we're the only people in the world carrying pokémon with us."

"I'm not going to explain it again," said Abas simply.

They sat in a cabin, together in a broad seat. Between them lay some sandwiches they had bought from the cafeteria. In the other seat was Debble, laying on her side and gently snoring in her sleep. Brilley sat up beside her with her arms crossed and a grudgy look on her otherwise beautiful face.

"Fine," said Coren with a yawn. "Then you don't mind if I follow Pebble's lead?"

"As long as you don't climb onto the roof, it's fine with me," replied Abas.

"This is probably the worst trip I've ever been on!" Brilley exclaimed all of a sudden. Debble stirred in her sleep.

Abas looked worriedly at her, but Coren sniggered. "What, because you can't have a luxurious room of your own?"

"No, because it's boring. And the lady's toilets aren't working!"

Abas sighed and Coren laughed. "What, did you already block them all up with your poop?" the redhead said teasingly.

"Shut up," said Abas. The seriousity of his voice made the other two indeed shut up "I was only lucky to make Pidgeotto return this fast. Our pokémon are special, so we can't let them out, it's too risky... Also, we mustn't attract unusual attention. You heard what they said on the phone, didn't you?"

"Hello?" Brilley loosened her crossed arms and waved in front of him. "_Who_ let that bird out today? Should you really be lecturing us?"

"Did you rather want Debble to attract attention by bringing some sailors to get her down? Or by crushing her bones when she jumped down?"

"Hey, I know you think you're the leader here, but I say you only confuse things. And that... sleeping oddity of a girl girl really shouldn't have come along at all. This is just... all wrong!"

Brilley got back into sulking style again.

"She's right you know..." Coren said slowly and patted Abas arm. "You were the one who let a Pidgeotto out. _We_ have actually refrained from even letting our pokémon take a walk ever since we got on this boat..."

"Fine!"

Abas sudden lack of patience with them made them jump.

"Fine, go away then! We'll split up, we'll split the mission and everything. And the responsibility. Ok?"

"You are serious..." Coren said, wide eyed.

"I'm deadly serious."

"Hey, you mean I should pair up with _him_?" Brilley said outrageously. "With... with Mr. never-washes-his-hands?"

"You really want to pair up? Is that what you're saying?" Coren smiled in his usual teasing way.

"_I'm _saying it. Get out of here," Abas said. He wasn't looking at them anymore. "We didn't ask to go together in the first place, you're right about that. As long as we get to where we should, I... I don't care if you make it or not, actually. But don't lose the pokémon."

He sat silent after that. The others looked at each other, then Coren motioned for Brilley to get out of the cabin. He streched for a last sandwich as he went himself.

"Good luck then, I guess," he said to the silent boy.

"Yea... good luck," Abas replied, not looking at him.

Coren closed the door behind him and Abas let out a huge breath.

"What did I just do?" he said to himself.

"You just drove away half of our group," Debble's voice answered. She sat up and smiled vacantly.

"And half of the pokémon..."

"I think you made a good decision. They didn't care about the important parts of what the people on the phone told us. They only wanted fame. Couldn't you tell?"

"I guess..."

"Well then. I'm gonna sleep some more. But first, hand me a sandwich, partner."

Abas smiled painfully. Great, now he was all alone with the hardest responsibility. While Coren might have to guard Brilley from using too much make up, Abas had to guard Debble so that she didn't leap into the ocean and went looking for a Milotic... or something equally odd.

Oo


End file.
